This application relates generally to distributing content items, and in particular to tracking information and management of events for purposes of distributing content items.
Content providers aim to effectively provide content to users. For providing content to the right users, content providers set up certain rules for events that must occur associated with those users in order for the user to meet the criteria for receiving the content. Content providers may then use online systems to track information about users over time and determine if the tracked information indicates the users meet the rules set up by the content provider and thus satisfy the criteria for sending content to users. To effectively provide content to users, content providers would like to determine if the tracked information satisfies criteria as quickly as possible and utilize the most relevant tracked information of the user.